Kurama's Surprise Pleasure
by Lustful
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have been going out for four to sex weeks,but they are still having problems. One day Hiei takes it to far and makes Kurama leave. Well, when he gets to his office about an hour later someone calls for him. He goes to the front to see who


**My Beloved Kurama**

**Chapter 2: Kurama's Surprise Pleasure**

Hiei woke up early in the morning to find his beloved Kurama to be out of their bed. "Kurama are you still here?" he called, waiting for an answer. Usually Hiei would be up before Kurama, but now Kurama had to wake up extra early to get to work on time. "I'm still here Hiei. I'm just in the shower I'll be out momentarily." He answered, but Hiei quickly replied "No stay in there I'll join you." He got up in a hurry, tore off his clothes and literally jumped into the shower with Kurama.

"My goodness Hiei are you in that of a hurry to bathe?" he asked to the koorime. "No, I just wanted to be in here with you." Hiei smirked and began caressing Kurama's lower back. "That feels very nice Hiei." Kurama complemented and Hiei took it with pride. "UH! HIEI! You know I would love to have intercourse right now, but I can't okay." "Fine be an asshole and not pay attention to your lovers needs." Hiei said and turned his back on Kurama. Kurama's face was stunned; Kurama never believed Hiei could be so rude and unkind to him like that. Kurama looked at Hiei with a hurt look, then got out in a hurried emotion, got dressed and hurried out of the house before Hiei could do anything but yell.

Hiei got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. "How could I have been so stupid? I know Kurama is in a state right now, when his feelings are all out of whack. I should have never said that he didn't pay attention to me. Just last night we had the best time even though he only had an hour of sleep and I partially just called him insincere, when it was me that was naïve and hateful to him not the other way around. I should do something to make it better." Hiei said to himself and went to go get dressed and plan on what to do.

**Kurama's work place**

Kurama walked threw the streets letting all his hurt and rage out. Then he got to his work area, sighed a little and went in with a smile on his face. He said hi to everyone and went back to his own station. Kurama was a newspaper editor for Tokyo and he was the best to get the weirdest stories on the streets. A few hours later the supervisor called him, "Shuuichi-chan someone is here to talk to you." Kurama hoped it was Hiei here to apologize for his rudeness this morning, but when he turned the corner he stepped at least five steps back. "Hey Shuuichi look after the place for a while we're going out for lunch." The supervisor called, Kurama just shook his head yes and they left. It was a good thing, because the person who stood in front of him now was the mysterious Karasu.

"Hello there Kurama and how have you been?" Karasu smirked and looked at him with lust. "What are you doing here and what are you doing alive Karasu?" Kurama asked in a tense tone. "You do not possible think that you killed me? I guess you do since the look on your face is a shocked one. "He laughed softly and it irritated Kurama to say the least. " WHAT are you doing Here?" Kurama asked in an intense fury. "I am here to get you Kurama, but we cannot battle here, Fox we need to battle where you can reach your full potential." "Did he just call me his Fox! I don't think so! No one calls me Fox unless it's Hiei!" Kurama said mentally. "Fine then let's go!" Kurama yelled, with that Karasu was off running to the portal where they could get to the Makai.

As soon as they past the barrier Kurama's power boosted and waves of it went all a crossed the Makai, which made smaller demons flee. "I always heard you like playing chase, Fox. I never knew it was true." He laughed. Kurama had already had enough and boosted his power so much he changed to Youko Kurama. Karasu smirked and kept running finally he got to a castle opened the door and shut it with immense power. Youko knocked the door down easily and soon as he did chains came all around him: his neck, arms, feet, tail, and hands. "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH YOU TIRCKED ME!" He raged on. "Yes I did, but I could have never guessed you would have fallen for that one. "You must be slipping Youko, the Great Youko Kurama falling for the oldest trick in the book." He laughed aloud to show how proud of himself for doing the impossible, capturing the greatest thief of all the Makai. Suddenly he started to say a spell towards the Youko. Youko knew this spell and whispered it. "I bind your powers until you can return them to yourself though my barrier." He mouthed out the words to himself and his eyes turned wide. "He must have a devious plot to bind my powers I wonder what he has in his mind, wait is that lust in his eyes? He's going to rape me I just know IT! Or try at least he knows I can kill him without my power." Youko said to himself and smirked. "I wouldn't have a smirk like that Youko your in deep trouble now that I have bound your powers." Karasu announced and walked over to him and knocked him out.

**Back at Hiei's and Kurama's House **

"Kurama where are you? You should have been home at five-thirty and I have all this ready." A beautiful hot tub filled with red rose petals in it and the best Japanese Champagne. "I guess I'll wait a little longer maybe he went out to have some time alone in the park. I wonder if he is still mad at me or not, God I hope not."

**Karasu's Castle**

"Youko, Youko time to wake up my beautiful, Kitsune." Karasu softly said in Youko's ear. Youko slowly opened his eyes to immediately go wide, to see a fully naked, but glistening Karasu. Youko quickly looked down to see why it felt there was a draft and he also was naked. "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE MY CLOTHES, KARSU!" Youko asked and tried to get free, but the chains that were tightly tied around the four posts on the bed. "I wouldn't be worrying about your clothes Youko they are perfectly safe, but you on the other hand are not." He said with a sly smile on his face. "You even try I'll kill you, Karasu." "I wouldn't try that if I were you." "And why not?" "Well simply because I have six to ten men that have already gotten to Hiei and if you as so try to defy me I will have him killed." "You wouldn't!" "I would" he smiled as he saw the concern and shock in his eyes. "What do you want?" Youko asked. "Well that's a stupid question. I want you, your body and your love for one time, and then I'll let you go." "Hmph, you have me chained and my powers aren't really in working mode, so why don't you take me?" Youko said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh Youko you should know I do have morals, like everyone else, so do agree or do we have to kill Hiei?" "DON"T TOUCH HIM …………..I'LL DO IT!" he yelled in defeat. "That's what I wanted to here." He smirked and walked to the bed.

Suddenly he was crawling on the bed. Youko's heart skipped a beat. Was he getting excited, no way, but he was. "I like that look on you face, an excited look that tells me that your interested." He smiled and licked the inside of Youko's thigh. Youko gasped as he felt Karasu's cold tongue on his leg. "You like that Youko, it gets better." He said and crawled up little by little lightly touching his cock. "OOHH." He moaned and Karasu laughed slightly at how easy it was to make him moan. Karasu began to tease the craving Youko. "NO TEASING!" "You have no right to tell me what to do in this position." "Mmmmmmmmmmmm….mmmmmmm." Youko whimpered, Karasu laughed and started leaving love bites on Youko's tender, silky white skin. Finally Karasu got to Youko's nipples and sucked on one with intense passion. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSS YESSSSSSSSSSSS KARASU MOREEEEEEEE!" Youko moaned and pleaded. Karasu noticed something pushing up. "Are you getting excited Youko?" he laughed "Maybe that hot cock of yours needs to cool down in my very cold mouth, what do you say?" "YES YES YES DO IT!" He moaned and craved for that kind of touch.

Karasu leaned his head down and nipped at the tip of Youko's cock. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH MORE MORE I BEG OF YOU!" "As you wish." Karasu whispered and took Youko's bulging cock into his mouth and started to suck hard and fast. "YES YES YES YES OHHHHHHHHHHH KARASU…….YOU ARE ...SO GREAT …..OHHHHHHHHHHH!" With one swift move Karasu released Youko's cock turned him over which made the chains snap, which they both knew Youko could escape, but instead Youko leaned his ass onto Karasu's erect rod and asked "Please do it .. Make me climax!" Karasu smiled and pushed hard into Youko's ass. He pushed hard and fast as the both screamed in unison. "OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES YEA YEAH YES YEA YES OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOH OOOOOOH!" Suddenly Youko yelled out "I'M COMING KARASU!" Youko exploded all over the red and black silk sheets, while he still was on his knees to let Karasu push to his climax. A second later Karasu screamed "HOLD STEADY I'M COMMMMING!" As soon as he said his seed fired into Youko's ass deep within him. They both fell of course Youko fell onto the bed, while Karasu fell on top of Youko. Youko had lost so much power that he turned back into Kurama.

Kurama took a few breaths. He felt totally exhausted and kinda hurt. Then he felt an energy he recognized. He looked over at the door way and there stood Hiei. "HIEI!" Kurama yelled pushed Karasu off of him and ran to Hiei, maybe he didn't notice but Hiei stepped back. "I'm so haa…" Kurama began to say, but then was cut off by Hiei's yells "HOW COULD YOU HOW CLOUD YOU HAVE GONE TO HIM FOR SEX! IS THAT HOW MAD YOU ARE AT ME? WELL GUESS WHAT KOORIMES MATE FOR LIFE AND YOU BETRAYED THAT TRUST IT'S OVER BETWEEN US! AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" "Hiei, I do love you! You don't understand!" Before Kurama could finish Hiei ran. "Hiei come back!" Kurama yelled

**_To be continued_**

**__**

**_chapter 3: Hiei's choose _**

**_coming soon!_**


End file.
